The invention relates to a hub-spider drive assembly for a Hooke's joint. In a single Hooke's joint the arms of the spider are in a rotating connection coupling with meeting branches of a shaft hub and yoke which are connected by the joint. In a double Hooke's joint, the arms of the spider of each joint are generally symmetrically in a rotatingly coupled relationship with a shaft hub arms and a joint half-bearing.
Conventionally, the arms of the spider form a single piece, since they are perpendicularly joined, generally by welding.
This realisation of the joint spider in one piece gives rise to a series of drawbacks which are principally connected with work precision, given the small typical tolerances afforded by these connections.
Mounting problems are also present, originating from the connection of the four ends of the arms of the spider to branches of hub and double-jointed half-bearing by means of bushings or bearings.
The above-mentioned drawbacks and problems reflect negatively on the total quality of the joint as well as on its costs.
The aim of the present invention is thus to eliminate the above drawbacks and to provide a Hooke's joint which, with respect to conventional joints of the same type, is easier to manufacture, is more dimensionally precise, is cheaper to manufacture and is stronger.